


Wide Awake

by pupyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, copious amounts of semen, more in authors note, sorta - Freeform, yunho grinds on mingi in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupyunho/pseuds/pupyunho
Summary: In all of their years of sharing a bed, nothing likethishad ever happened. Mingi is freaking out.





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> yunho is asleep and grinds on mingi until he comes. mingi is awake and doesn't know what to do about it. thats it

Mingi and Yunho are no strangers to sleeping together. 

Yunho has been his friend for over five years - Mingi can’t even count the number of times they’d stayed up gaming until they crashed as trainees, waking up with pointy elbows and knobby knees in uncomfortable places, or the times Mingi would hang out at Yunho’s and just stay over after missing the last train home. It happens even more now that they’re idols, where time to rest is in short supply - it’s not unusual for them to curl into each other on the car ride over to a schedule, or snuggle on a waiting room couch backstage.

What _is_ unusual is Yunho’s warm, slow-panting breath at his ear and the hard line of Yunho’s cock brushing up against his ass. 

Mingi lies frozen in the dark. When he hazards a glance at the digital alarmclock on the nightstand, he reads 2:46 AM. When he and Yunho stumbled into their hotel bed a mere 3 hours earlier, Mingi certainly didn’t expect to wake up again to...to _this_.

Mingi tries to carefully untangle himself - but Yunho is notoriously clingy in his sleep; he’s trapped Mingi into being his little spoon and his bare arm is slung heavy over Mingi’s chest, the other one trapped underneath Mingi’s head. Yunho’s skin where it touches his feels uncomfortably warm.

After a few minutes of struggle, Mingi resigns himself. Yunho is much stronger than him, even unconscious - his grip is unyielding, and Mingi’s not small enough to slip out from underneath. 

It’s fucking awkward - how is he supposed to go back to sleep when Yunho’s probably having a sex dream right next to him? Almost like some spiteful god heard his complaining, Yunho shifts even closer in his sleep, and Mingi squeaks, audibly. Yunho’s dick is pressed flush to his ass, the fabric of his pajama pants and Mingi’s boxers the only thing separating them.

Mingi licks his suddenly very chapped lips. This is fine. This is bearable. He knows if he had a mirror right now he’d be blushing, can feel the heat on his face as clearly as the undeniable heat of Yunho’s cock against his backside. He prays that Yunho wakes up first in the morning, and gets off of him before he wakes up so Mingi can pretend none of ever this happened. 

And then Yunho starts to _move_.

Mingi’s breath leaves him in a sharp exhale when Yunho grinds up against him, once. His arm tightens across Mingi’s chest imperceptibly, before Yunho rocks up again, the hard outline of his cock rubbing at the crack of Mingi’s ass.

An attempt to shift his hips forward results in sleeping Yunho pressing against him more insistently - Yunho nuzzles his face into Mingi’s neck, breath fanning out and tickling his collarbone. Mingi gulps, and prays it isn’t as loud as it sounds. He can feel Yunho’s cock fattening up to full hardness against him, lengthening til Mingi can feel something hot and wet - the head of his dick, just peeking out of Yunho’s waistband - drooling against the small of his back. He shivers involuntarily.

The last thing he wants is for Yunho to wake up now - in this horribly embarrassing position. So he gives up on trying to rouse Yunho, stays stock still and bites his bottom lip red to keep the helpless whine bubbling up in his chest from escaping him.

Yunho, in his state, has no such reservations about staying still. He ruts up against Mingi, working his cock against the soft yield of Mingi’s ass as he chases his dreamy release. 

Mingi, to his horror, isn’t completely unaffected. The little grunts Yunho makes against his neck, the way he tries to slot his dick between Mingi’s cheeks with every upward movement of his hips - it sends a horrible little shiver of heat down his spine. Warmth is curling uncertainly in his belly, as Yunho unknowingly uses him to get off. 

_No,_ Mingi thinks fiercely, eyes blown wide in the dark. Mingi can’t lift his arm, with how he’s being held, but he can reach down just enough to press on his own cock, traitorously stirring. It feels _dirty_ to feel aroused, but Mingi can’t exactly help it - there’s a warm body flush with his own making sinful little sighs at his ear. He feels like he’s taking advantage. But he can’t do anything to prevent the situation besides waking Yunho up, which would be just about the worst possible thing.

He grinds guiltily into his palm and almost cries both at the feeling and how much he hates himself for getting turned on by this - this _fucked up situation._ Yunho thrusts jerkily against his ass, blissfully unaware in contrast.

He tries to steady his breathing. Yunho shoves Mingi’s dick into his own cupped palm, the slow dirty grind of Yunho’s hips forcing him to fuck into his own hand. Mingi can feel drops of what must be Yunho’s precome smeared across the dimples of his lower back as he thrusts. The dual sensation is overwhelming, especially with the crisis of morality he’s having simultaneously.

Then Yunho stops, and so does Mingi’s heart. 

Mingi freezes, thinking, _this is it._ Yunho’s going to wake up and think I’m a pervert, and it’ll ruin our friendship, and he’ll hate me forever.

But then Yunho just snuffles softly against Mingi’s neck, and rolls them over. 

Mingi’s even more trapped than he was before, and that’s saying something. His arms are pinned under him and Yunho presses in on top of him. They’ve shifted. Yunho is very still above him, and Mingi blindly hopes that he’s come, or at least is done grinding on him.

 _Nope_. In their rolling, the waistband of Yunho’s pajama pants must have gotten dragged down - that’s Mingi’s realization, as he feels something the weight of something unmistakably slick and hot press right into the crease where his ass meets thigh inside the leg of his shorts.

Mingi bites hard into his pillow to keep the reedy noise from breaking out of his mouth. Yunho resumes fucking up against the newly accessible warm skin. Mingi feels dizzy, like maybe he’s just dreaming this up - but there’s no imagining this.

On one particular thrust, where Mingi wiggles helplessly beneath sleeping his bandmate, Yunho’s cock slips further up Mingi’s shorts, gets between his cheeks and the head of it grazes his hole. Mingi wails silently into his pillow, his chest seizing up, the drag of Yunho’s cock against sensitive skin unbearable and the wet streak of pre it leaves behind burning him like a brand. His asshole twitches in sensitivity.

He feels like he’s going crazy. It hasn’t been more than ten minutes but it feels like an hour he’s spent, being held down and rubbed against till he’s teary from the shame of how desperate he feels. His own dick is trapped against the sheets, no doubt embarrassingly wet with the arousal he feels curling in his guts, bubbling up his throat and choking him.

Why he feels like he’s about to come mostly untouched from his best friend getting off on his body while he sleeps is anyone’s guess. Sure, Yunho is very - very attractive, yes, and Mingi has felt..things about him before, but it’s always been hypothetical, always _i wouldn’t suck your dick except i would but only if you were open to it. but you’re not. unless….?_. But this feels so _wrong_ \- Yunho is asleep and doesn’t know what he’s doing, and Mingi is just lying there and taking it.. Against his will, yes, but...it still feels badwrongcreepy. But not badwrongcreepy enough for his dick to go down, apparently. 

Mingi moans, accidentally, when another ill-aimed thrust results in another hot drag of Yunho’s dick over his hole. He ruts into the mattress, chasing that release that is almost there…

Yunho comes before he does, open mouth on Mingi’s neck closing and biting bruisingly hard right to the side of his nape as his cock spurts against Mingi’s skin. Several jets of hot come splatter across his upper thigh and ass where Yunho’s dick is pressed up his shorts. 

Mingi sobs into the pillow clenched between his teeth as he shoots his load into the sheets to the feeling of come dripping into the crack of his ass and down his ballsack. His hole feels wet with Yunho’s seed. He can feel his own mess sticky around his groin in the front of his boxers. 

Yunho sighs sleepily after removing his _teeth_ from the spot on his neck Mingi can already feel a deep hickey forming. Mingi is still out of breath when Yunho rolls back over.

When he risks a glance backwards, he sees Yunho snoring peacefully once again, friendly face slack and adorably swollen in sleep. He looks cute, and if it wasn’t for his dick, still messy with come, hanging proudly out of his sleep pants Mingi would have figured it was all a dream and he hadn’t just gotten sleep-humped within an inch of his life. Mingi reaches over and fixes Yunho’s pants, face burning - and Yunho stirs. Mingi retracts his hand lightning quick and turns back over. But Yunho doesn’t wake up, just shuffles back up close to Mingi and curls an arm around his waist again.

Mingi steadies his breathing, face so red he’s surprised he’s not glowing in the dark - and ignores the fact that his best friend just came all over his ass in his sleep. Ignoring the fact that he got off on it as well even more. He can feel his and Yunho’s come wet on his skin still, bound to be tacky by morning, but isn’t willing to risk waking Yunho up trying to go to the bathroom.

So he wills himself to sleep and figures he’ll deal with it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you alexi for betaing and miya for listening to me yell about this dumb fic.  
> if you made it to the end of this fic thanks! let me know if i should post an alternate ending where yunho wakes up in the middle of everything and then they fuck xd leave a comment if you liked  
> stan ateez and stan sf9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
